Why Hon Solo was his favorite
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Why is Hon Solo Ron's favorie character from Star Wars? It has something to do with Hermione. And yes, I did spell Hon wrong.


Why Hon Solo was his favorite . . .

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all.

* * *

"Her-Mine-E" used to be his favorite thing to say. Ron said it whenever he was feeling anything but happy. It reminded him that Hermione was his, even though she still hadn't realized it. It also helped that everyone knew it, a thought which had caused him endless confusion. Hermione was supposed to be the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, maybe since the Lady of the Lake from Merlin's time, so why couldn't she figure out if others had that he, Ron, was completely and totally smitten with Her and had fastened her to him by some invisible bond that neither could ever tear. Mine. 

But then Krum had along and reminded him that She wasn't his, the bond was still there but stretched so thin that sometimes even Ron doubted its existence. When Krum left Ron had realized that he could never own Hermione like he'd owned Scabbers. The bond was still there, once again palpable to all but Hermione, but now it wasn't a leash but part of Ron's heart that he had given to Hermione. A piece that he had given without realizing it and without expecting anything back. She could do anything She liked with it and pull him along but he couldn't pull back.

For a while he'd been devastated that he'd given Hermione such a huge gift and gotten nothing in return. He then realized that he didn't need anything back, love isn't about exchange but about selfless giving. It helped that that summer Fred and George introduced him to Star Wars. That's when he learned about Hon Solo. His brothers had teased him, saying he was more like Chewy than Hon but he knew better. They were just two stupid gits, not deep enough to understand. That summer Hon Solo had dominated his thoughts, become his new mantra.

Ron took Hon Solo with him to Hogwarts that year, not physically but mentally. When he met up with Draco he imagined Jabba, it certainly confused Draco when he'd run off laughing. The image had just been too much, have you ever imagined Jabba the Hut with ultra-blonde hair? Snape was Darth Vader, only the raspy breathing was missing, and Potions are easy once you decide to imagine that the dreaded Potions Master is actually bald. He did sincerely hope though that Snape was not Harry's father, since he'd never doubted that Harry was Luke. The Dark Lord was the Emperor, that much was obvious. Ron couldn't quite figure out Dumbledore though. Was he Obi-Wan or Yoda?

It was this question which got him into trouble. He'd been drawing a diagram of his Hogwarts to Star Wars idea, trying at last to place Dumbledore, when Hermione had come up. For once he hadn't noticed her moving towards him, so intent was he.

"I like it, Draco as Jabba. But you spelled Han Solo's name wrong. It's H-A-N Solo."

Ron looked up at her, brow furrowed, "No it's not, how would you know?"

Hermione sniffed, "Yes it is, I would know Ron. I'm the person with muggle parents. I've seen it millions of times."

He felt as if someone was squeezing the breath out of him. "No! It's with an O, it has to be!"

"Well, I don't know when you suddenly became a Star Wars expert but you can ask Harry, he'll tell you it's with an A." And with a huff Hermione stalked off.

Ron's thoughts and doubt swirled through his mind. These covered Hermione's advance back toward him. "Why?"

"Bloody," he quickly smothered the rest, not wanting a lecture. "Hermione, why do you keep sneaking up on me!"

She looked hurt but then glared at him. "Why does Han Solo have to be spelled with an O?"

"None of your business." He wasn't going to let her find out.

She looked at him, a new question in her eyes and something else he still hadn't been able to decipher. "Who's Leia?"

He felt fear start to creep up his back. She was asking questions to close to the truth. "I haven't decided yet." He could lie, had to lie. If he said then she'd know.

Now his eyes told him he'd given her the wrong answer, in two ways. The first was hurt, but why would that be there. The second was stubbornness. "Why an O? I won't help you with your homework till you tell me."

He sighed, why had he put off that last potions essay, Darth Vader was could still fail you. "Because I'm Hon, I'm the sidekick."

Hermione rolled her yes. "That part I got, but it still doesn't explain the O. Come on Ron, I'm not stupid."

Darn. She'd seen right through that. "Well," he said, trying to use some of the truth, "Hon is like Ron, only the H and R are different. With an A all I have is the N."

"That's just silly Ron. Anyways I don't see why that's such a big secret."

That pushed Ron over, he knew he was over reacting but couldn't help it. Hon was all he had. "Fine! The H stands for Hermione and the On is Ron. It's all I have that connects us! He's the only sidekick who ever gets the girl. It's all I've got."

As he stared at her defiantly Hermione smiled. "I like your spelling better." She hesitated for a second. "Can I be Leia?"

He smiled back at her. "You always have been."

* * *

Just a little didi I came up with. I hope you liked it. Here's a free Harry Potter Quote to encourage you to review: 

"Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh"  
Mrs. Weasley Goblet of Fire (About Ron and his Dress Robes)


End file.
